Cher Soldat
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: Love in the middle of the second world war (Pairing Jacqline (Zomb) and Oliver this is the first part of a four series long story which I will update when I have time. By the way Dark Bladers are gender bended)


CHER SOLDAT

"Man! Assemble!" The time was WW II when the Nazis had started to invade France "As you have known this is your last few minutes before the battle, go and enjoy your last 30 minutes! Anyone left behind will be the shame of France!" True to the commander's words the soldiers ran off in the small French port town. Amongst them was one Oliver Polanski, looking out of place with a calm face and a uniform one size too big. He had an aristocrat's' look and would be better seen posh in a manor sipping tea and wearing expensive clothes.

Purple eyes looked around until it fell on a silent side Inn. Sighing Oliver went for that place.

Topaz Inn was an ordinary place; there were works two waitresses and a cook. It used to be more of them but the war did a lot of things.

*Sigh* "I should've followed sora mare." Luna (Lunpinex) a grey-haired waitress leaned on an empty. The townsfolk were moving away so the Inn was not surprisingly empty. "No! You can't! You could be killed!" The chef a Turkish named Skylar (Cenotaph) yelled at her "A war nurse is no easy job! Spencer ran away without even informing us to the allied front. And might I remind you she mentioned to keep you safe!"

"Blah-blah-blah!"

*Jiggles*

They all turned to the door where a green haired male entered and sat on one of the many empty seats. "Oh….not my customer." Luna turned to the girl near her "Jacqline it's yours." "Okay, okay." Saying the ocean green haired Danish (Zomb) took a notepad out of her pocket and went up to the man.

"Welcome, sir." Oliver looked up to a pair of green eyes "Your orders sir." Oliver knew from the accent that she was not French "I don't know." Mumbling he turned back to the menu he had picked up "I'll just have paella." "A plate of paella it is sir." Jacqline wrote it down and turned to leave "Make yourself comfortable sir." "Thank you." Oliver watched her enter the kitchen.

"That dude's pretty calm for a soldier." Skylar noted, "What did he order?" "Paella and throw in some surprises." Jacqline informed her "I like how he looks at you." Luna popped in having observed the conversation "Really?" Skylar started the stove "How?" "Like this." Luna imitated Oliver but exaggerated it way too much to the point where they all laughed out loud "Shut up." Jacqline smiled hitting Luna's arm lightly "By the way Sky, hurry up."

"Oh, right!"

After a few minutes, an empty plate was in front of Oliver "Give the cook my regards." "Will do sir." Jacqline gave a smile as she cleared up the table. "Miss." The waitress turns to look at the customer "Can I have your name?" "It's Jacqline sir." She replies "Jacqline Laurence." "Miss Laurence." Oliver says "Would you like to go on a stroll with me?" Jacqline was taken aback but then smiled "I would sir."

"Please call me Oliver."

"Oliver."

As they made their way outside, from the back Luna and Skylar squalled unable to contain their happiness "Jacky has a date!"

"My name is Oliver Polanski." The soldier introduced himself as the ocean breeze blow through them "Oliver." His name still sounded foreign in her tongue "You're on the 23rd battalion?"

"Yes Jacqline, if you don't mind me calling you that."

"It's perfectly fine."

A few minutes of silence flew by as they observed their surroundings, the old coconut tree the rotten wooden boats. "It's gonna get dangerous staying here." Oliver says "You should flee." "No." He was taken aback by the answer "If needed I can always go back to my Grandparents place in Denmark but till now 'no'."

"You're Danish?"

"Yes."

"You must be pretty good with instruments then."

"I can't play."

"I can always teach you, after the war."

'After the war' it seemed like such a simple sentence but now with the current state…no one can say. Deciding to uplift the heavy atmosphere Jacqline took out the notepad she had on her then started to scribble on it then passed it to Oliver. Confused Oliver took it and read it "Your address?" "We can always keep in contact like that." Jacqline smiled

"And when I come back from the war, I'll have another plate of paella."

"Topaz Inn will always be opened for you."

"Will your friends be fleeing?"

"They can be surprising."

Just then there was a loud horn and Jacqline knew it well, the last call for the soldiers. "Jacqline I-"

"Come back alive okay?"

"I will."

Jacqline stayed back well until the last vehicle pulled away.

In the small port town news travels fast so it was no surprise that people spoke on about Jacqline and the soldier.

"Young woman….."

"I heard she writes letters too…"

"The poor girl…"

"Do you think he'll come back?"

For the first time Jacqline received the letter from Oliver it was mostly about his conditions on the front line but slowly it got deeper. Oliver began adding his thoughts as did Jacqline and soon they were talking about things other than the front line, about themselves and their childhood.

As the war dragged on the letters became far and few. Everyday Jacqline prayed for Oliver's safety it's no longer a secret in the small port town that Jacqline was in love with the French soldier.

The end of the war came as a celebratory for everyone in the town, after 7 hard long years the war was finally over. Everyone was celebrating except for Jacqline.

-Knock-knock-

Jacqline opens her door to face a small panting boy "There-there's a parcel for you ma-madam." "Thank you." Jacqline smiled and rushed to the station dodging the celebrating people on the way.

Once she reached the station Jacqline stopped "It-It can't be." She felt a pang on her heart as she watched the soldiers carrying out a black box from the compartment "No." She whispered as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes "Oliver!"

"Jacqline?" She quickly turned around to see a bandaged Oliver smiling at her "Oliver." She quickly hugged him "You scared me!" Oliver hugged her back equally as hard "Sorry." After letting him go Jacqline turned back to the box "What's in it?" "A miniature piano." He replied going over to it and opening it revealing a piano "I did promise I'll teach you after the war."

Jacqline wiped her tears "What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad your back."

"Well, I'm here…"

"Yes, you are."

This story is killing me! It's so lame!


End file.
